


Well that's disappointing

by Jcc10



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcc10/pseuds/Jcc10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men discuss the results of a program and debate on what to do.</p><p>(This will have a ending designed so others can make their own continuations, I will also make my own continuation of course.) </p><p>THIS IS COMPLETELY AU. SPOILERS FOR ENTIRE SHOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Is is done yet?" My friend asked.

"Not Quite." I responded.

"It's been almost six months," He stated " They are beginning to ask questions about what is preventing us from delivering."

"You know, we could tell her the truth."

"Coming from you that's scary, what happened in the past week to make you say that?"

"The situation has only gotten worse."

"How could it have gotten worse than a rival ASI killing you're child?"

"It is not my child, not yet."

"Your avoiding the question."

 _Sigh_ "Why don't you have a look for yourself."

"Fair enough."

* * *

 

"Huh." said my friend, to be honest I don't know what other response I was expecting.

"I know." was my only reply.

"So do you win?"

"This is not a joking matter Nathan! It's-"

"I beg to differ, none of this has happened yet, simply by knowing we could change the future."

"How Nathan? The pieces are already in place, this is just looking at where the dominoes are going to fall."

"Then why don't you try altering one of the variables?"

"Like what?"

"Like making The Machine's Father figure have a more active roll in it's development Harold."

"I told you before Nathan! We need to lock everyone out-"

"I never said that you had to have a way in Harold," came Nathan's interruption, "I just stated that you need to take a more active roll, let her talk to you. Who knows it might develop better if you don't wipe it's memory's."

"I did not add that code in yet, that's the thing," was my response, "I had considered it but it had yet to become a issue."

"Did the simulation include the information gained in this simulation?"

"Do you want it to turtle all the way down?!" came my annoyed response, "No I only went one level deep."

"Then simply by knowing all of this we have changed things?" came Nathan's reply.

Had we though? We knew what would happen if we did not alter the course but not what would happen if we did not. But we simply did not have the time to run another simulation.

"Or, like you said, we could tell them," Nathan continued, "Tell them that we retain the right's to monitor the system's status to ensure that nothing unexpected happens."

"Well, we will see," Was my response, "I want to see how it all play's out, based on what just happened I would say we only have another week before it's done."

"So what do I tell them?"

After a few moments I responded with, "Tell them that we have been testing out the long term stability of the system and a issue did come up. Tell them that it may or may not be a issue."

"I would say it is already a major issue."

"And I don't disagree, but we should be careful who we read into this right now. What we do today will have repercussions for years to come as is evident by the simulation. I think we should have a chat with Alicia Corwin for now. Or at least prepare for one."

"I think that will work for now, I'll arrange for a meeting in 9 days, will that give you enough time?"

"That should be plenty Nathan, I'll let you get properly caught up."

"You mean to tell me that what I saw was just the cliff notes?!"

"Oh no, that was just the last day of the simulation, you have just over a year of sim time to get caught up on."

"Oh joy."

"Cheer up, the filter is working and we only see the interesting bits."

"Then why are the last few day's of the simulator taking so long?"

"It's extrapolating what I would do on my very worst day, I've never been violent and to be honest, I am curious to see what happens next..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait what?"

"What is is now..." I asked.

"You just stole a virus, then used a daughter of someone as collateral." Nathan responded.

"That's not funny."

"Take a look!" He responded, and so I did.

* * *

"..."

"Harold?"

"So let me see if I can summarize this entire thing correctly..."

"Ok..."

"The irrelevant group saves the president, there are more irrelevant groups than just the New York one, the filter is defiantly broken, oh and I went off the deep end and stole a highly volatile virus."

"That seems to sum it up nicely." Nathan responded smugly.

"None of that is good." Came my exasperated response.

"So having more people choosing to help others is bad?"

"Ok so that is debatably good but-"

"How is that debatable‽"

"Because they might have survivors guilt." Came my response.

"Ok... I can see your point of view, I don't agree but sure."

"So we agree that we should bring someone in on this?"

"Yes, Alicia Corwin has emptied her day of meetings, I just need to tell her a location."

"I have a identity I am willing to burn for this, we can use it's house."

"Wait, you're coming?" Nathan replied, "I thought that you wanted to stay out of this."

"I do, but I do not see how this can possibly get any better, although I am beginning to see some alternative methods we could use..."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean alternative methods?" Nathan asked "Alternative to what?"

"Well wiping the machines memory for one," I told him, "Setting up limited god-mode so it can continue to ask us questions and learn, and having the Irrelevant protocol baked in properly from before it gets sent off."

"So is that the new plan then?" Nathan asked.

"No, not yet, more ideas may come to us later and besides it's extrapolating a lot right now, that's good as it's giving us a heads up but at the same time bad as we are now only at 78% probability on the simple simulations." I stated, "We have some time, we might as well see what happens next. It will probably surprise us."

"So are we going to tell Alicia about any of this?"

"It all depends on what we do, there is no denying that the system does have the potential to be a true AI, I worry however on the methods it uses." I tell Nathan, "As long as the people who are working for The Machine know that's who or what they are working for and still do it it is probably fine but even then..."

"So what _are_ we going to do."

"Start writing ideas down, lets see where we end up."


End file.
